The Missing are only departed
by Ilovepercyjacksonsomuch
Summary: A series of drabbles about the reactions when people go missing. Please R&R. *Can I get at least one review on my last chapter before I update another one?*
1. Mother and son

Mommy.

He led the quest.

He didn't- couldn't cry.

He was the hero.

He didn't want- need to cry.

It was his destiny

Fates had woven his thread

Split his thread apart

From the only real family he had

As soon as his eyes closed, he'd see the flash of light

not Minotaur but light

the lightning bright flash that stole his mother

the lightning thief

He missed her.

He wanted a hug

For her to say it was all

okay

when it wasn't

okay

at all

He'd wake up crying

Hide in his pillow

He wanted his mom

Mommy.

.

.

.

**A/N This is my first drabble. It felt SO GOOD, loved writing it! Maybe that's me 'burning the midnight oil.'**

**I'd like to point out the title is from Mysterious Benedicts Society by Trenton Lee Stewart and this style of writing was inspired from side by side by ButterflyFlyToMe, which is amazing. **

**Please PLEASE review, even to tell me it was stupid, ahhh I need reviews omnomnom.**

**But I think I need some sleep too. **


	2. Wise girl and Goat boy

Guardian angel.

Always there.

Especially when Annabeth realised

maybe she did need a

family

.

Always there

except for now

he wasn't

and him being gone

was exactly why

she needed him

.

He was her only family

Thalia a tree

Luke a leaver

Chiron had collapsed

Except

...

Percy

.

She felt bad for thinking of him

but it was

the only thing that

made

her

happy

anymore

.

But Percy

was so like

Luke

She could help but

hate

them

both

.

Because all that matters

was her family

being

together

again.

.

All she needed

Guardian Angel


	3. Why she's the Titan's Curse

Lost her down the rabbit hole

where she's gone

nobody knows...

but her absence

cuts

like a knife

.

The feeling you get

when your foot misses the step

heart

drops

sinking into the darkness

your best friend just fell into

.

Best friend?

Maybe.

But they do say

Absence

makes

the

heart

grow

fonder

.

Why does it matter

Enemy

Friend

In love

All that matters is she's safe

Because he always has to be her

hero

.

And when she's finally back

From

Holding the heavens up

both

together

why doesn't she remember

them

Instead

Only the traitor

.

.

.

A/N This one's a little different, hope you still liked it.

Please review. I don't want to beg so I'll leave it at that.

Hope you're all having a good day/night/whatever.


	4. Goat boy can't help missing you

Fear

Invades the senses

Encases the soul

So much fear

Tyson (Don't eat me)

Underground (Don't crush me)

Monsters (Don't kill me)

That's why he misses them

Annabeth

Percy

(at least they're together)

What about her?

First love

Only love

Just the thought of her face lightens this nightmare

Only she can chase away the fear, scare it away for awhile

Juniper

So

wonderful

Beautiful

Perfect

They need each other

Like nature needs Pan

Pan

If he finds him

(He has to. He has to.)

If he can escape the fear

If he can return to love

Nothing else matters.

.

.

.

A/N Sorry, Haven't had wi-fi for awhile

So this was a little different again :)

It's Grover in the Battle of the Labrynth. I'm going to do two more from this book, I was just sick of doing Percy/Annabeth.

So, read, review and have a nice day :)


	5. Just a Kiss

Missing

a word that's

far too familiar in

Annabeth's mouth

Percy

Far too familiar with

Annabeth's lips

Just a kiss

Now he's

Just disappeared

Hope

grows fainter

every single day

Percy must come home

He has to

...right?

Dead?

Whispers

slice through Annabeth's guard

Whispers growing louder

Loses the questioning tone

Looks like Annabeth gave the kiss of death

Even at his funeral

There is still a

spark of hope

in her heavy heart

Because Annabeth's not done missing him

Is that...?

Could it...?

It's him

And all of her missing

and fear

and worry

wash away with the tide


	6. The Traitor and the Girl

Family, Luke. You promised.

Run to him

Run away

Luke

Kronos

Love

Hate

Heart tears in two

Not just missing

Missing means you can get them back

Missing doesn't have to be forever

Missing...

Not this time

Gone

Luke

my

family

friend

something more...

Luke

Promised

Apparently promises

and friendship

are fickle

when you have a Titan

whispering in your ear

Should have known

When has family

ever worked for me

Ironic that all I want now

(Be careful what you wish for)

Is for Luke and Thalia to look after me

again

(You don't ever get what you want)

.

.

.

A/N Okay, this one's a bit different but oh well. This is at the end of the forth book, when Luke's just turned into Kronos. I did think about putting in a hairbrush refrence but I thought that might be too cheery for this depressing poem :)

Just for "fun" : What book is that quote at the top from?

Review and tell me! And while you're reviewing, tell me what you thought about this too!


End file.
